Destroços
by Etecetera
Summary: Londres está irreconhecível. Cadáveres enchem as ruas de sangue e vísceras. Isso é a guerra? Antes jamais a tivesse presenciado. SPOILERS CAP.88 DO MANGÁ


Destroços. Caos. Dor. Trevas.

É o que vejo ao meu redor.

Londres está irreconhecível. Há cadáveres enchendo as ruas de sangue e vísceras. As construções estão em ruínas, e os carros, em chamas. Restos de um dirigível incendiado, e fui eu quem o incendiou. O cenário à minha volta é irreal. Minha visão, antes turva pelo sangue, vai aos poucos clareando. E enfim entendo o quadro diante de mim.

Sinto uma profunda dor em meu peito.

Então _isso_ é a guerra...

Antes jamais a tivesse presenciado...

A vampira em mim diz: "_Qual é? Vai dizer que não se divertiu arrancando as tripas daqueles nazistas asquerosos?"_

A resposta de minha porção humana se reflete nas lágrimas que começam a se formar nos cantos dos meus olhos. _"Olhe em volta quantas pessoas morreram. Quantas vidas desperdiçadas, sem terem qualquer culpa. Isso não é nada divertido"_, são as palavras da eu-humana.

Caminho em meio à destruição. A guerra não mata milhões de pessoas. A guerra mata um cara que tinha uma namorada, um cara que era gay, um cara que gostava de macarronada...

E você tem a mesma opinião que eu, não é mesmo?...

...Pip...

"_Eu não gosto de Londres. Mas os atendentes dos bares, a velha... Nenhum deles tem porra nenhuma a ver com isso. Essa guerra, nazistas e vampiros... é tudo besteira pra eles. Aquele major gordo, o XIII Capítulo, o Letzte Bataillon, mesmo a Hellsing... estes nomes não significam nada para gente comum e inocente como eles. E agora eles estão mortos, e com mais mortos empilhados por cima deles. E eu... não suporto isso!"_

Ah, Pip... Sinto meu coração apertar! Você...

A única coisa que me conforta é saber que agora te trago dentro de mim...

Fiz o que você disse. Com que os nazistas se arrependessem de ter vindo ao mundo...

As lágrimas agora rolam por meu rosto...

Volto a olhar para o dirigível. Integra-sama... Onde estará?

Não a vi mais. A perdi em meio ao caos, depois de entrarmos no dirigível nazista – onde agora jaz o major. E não sinto a presença dela.

Próximo ao dirigível está o corpo da moça Iscariote – acredito ser Heinkel seu nome. Pelo que posso observar, ela e Walter mataram um ao outro.

Walter...

Quem estava ali era apenas um garoto insolente. Não era o Walter aquele que apareceu diante de nós. Não o Walter que me construiu a Halconnen. O Walter que enquanto eu me desesperava em meio a minha nova condição não-humana, me compreendeu e me ajudou a compreender, me guiou, me ouviu, me acalmou. O Anjo da Morte que, para mim, foi pura e simplesmente... um anjo.

Walter, obrigada por tudo... Eu o amo...

Maldita guerra que nos leva tudo e deixa apenas ruínas.

Ainda caminhando, reluto em olhar para os corpos erguidos nas estacas que estão por toda parte. Mantenho os olhos no chão. Vejo restos secos de um espinheiro. Unha-de-helena. É tudo o que restou do padre Alexander Anderson neste mundo. Um padre que nem ao menos teve o direito de um funeral conforme sua religião. Há corpos de outros Iscariotes por aqui. Neste momento sinto um profundo respeito por todos eles. Lutaram bravamente pelo que acreditam. Merecem reconhecimento. Principalmente padre Anderson.

Lembro-me do orfanato, na minha infância.

Lembro-me de ir à igreja, nas manhas de domingo.

Meu único momento de paz...

_Paz, paz de Cristo_

_Paz, paz que vem do amor_

_Lhe desejo irmão..._

Minha voz embargada entoa baixinho o cântico daqueles domingos longínquos. Paz. Era tudo o que meu coração desejava naquele momento.

Tudo o que me é caro, todos os que amei e que me foram importantes, se foram.

_...Paz, e a felicidade_

_De ver em você_

_Cristo, nosso irmão..._

Desde criança aprendi que todos somos filhos do mesmo Deus, e irmãos do mesmo Cristo. Seja lá por qual nome chamemos esse Deus, seja qual for nossa raça ou de que lugar do mundo somos. O lógico, então, não seria nos reconhecermos como irmãos? Há sentido em haver embate entre a Hellsing e os Iscariotes só pelo fato de uma ordem ser protestante, e a outra, católica? Há sentido em achar que alguém é menos digno de viver neste mundo e lançar bombas sobre eles? A guerra não me faz sentido.

E, neste momento, o mundo em si me faz menos sentido ainda.

Porque caiu sobre mim a consciência de que meu mestre Alucard não mais existe.

Derrotado pelo seu próprio poder. E pela droga da lei da física. Nunca a entendi quando estava na escola, e agora a odeio profundamente.

Alucard... a aparição envolta em rubro e negro que, em uma noite de lua estonteante, surgiu naquela igreja onde eu estava prestes a ser estuprada e morta. Na tentativa de me agarrar à vida, aceitei a sobrevida que ele podia oferecer.

E não o verei mais.

Não há mais o sarcasmo e a inteligência. O ar que consegue ser ao mesmo tempo de superioridade e de carisma. Seriedade e zombaria dividindo o mesmo espaço.

Já não existe.

_...Se algum dia na vida_

_Você de mim precisar_

_Saiba que sou seu amigo_

_Pode comigo contar_

O trecho final quase nem saiu de meus lábios, pois ali mesmo desmoronei. Chorei como há muito não fazia. Chorei como nunca, desde a morte dos meus pais.

Perdi tudo novamente.

Estou sozinha e perdida, pela terceira vez.

E agora não haveria o juizado me encaminhando a um orfanato. Muito menos, infelizmente, o homem envolto em rubro e negro para me salvar.

Tiro as mãos do rosto e olho para o céu. Entre lagrimas, vejo os primeiros raios de sol despontando no horizonte. Com eles, uma certeza cruza minha mente. É isso.

Respiro fundo e enxugo o rosto nas costas das luvas.

Não ficarei sozinha vagando pela noite. Deixarei o nascer do sol selar meu destino.

Mamãe e papai, me perdoem pelo que eu me tornei. Logo, se Deus permitir, me juntarei a vocês.

Sir Integra, não sei onde está. Mas não vejo como possa ter sobrevivido. Então, esteja onde e como estiver, te desejo paz.

Senhor Walter, obrigada por tudo.

Pip, estamos juntos.

E, mestre... por tudo o que significa para mim, eu o amo. Perdoe-me por ser fraca, mas não suportaria ficar sozinha.

Está acabado.

Paz, enfim.

_Paz, paz de Cristo_

_Paz que vem do amor_

_Lhe desejo irmão_

_Paz, e a felicidade_

_De ver em você_

_Cristo, nosso irmão_

Anil, verde-claro, tons alaranjados. A manhã vai avançando pelo céu.

De repente, uma estranha sensação me invade. E o mais confuso de tudo é que, ao mesmo tempo em que é estranha, é familiar...

Mas não é o sol.

Vermelho. Um brilho vermelho.

Depois, o preto.

E uma voz fraca, porem nítida, quebrando o silêncio dessa sangrenta manhã.

- Policial...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Primeira fic de Hellsing! (lágrimas de emoção)T.T

Escrevi essa fic na velocidade da luz (isso, aliás, anda acontecendo muito ultimamente!) há algumas semanas. Mas só agora é que resolvi postá-la.

nem sei se vou voltar a aparecer nesse fandom como escritora... Mas vou tar sempre que possível batendo ponto aqui, lendo e comentando as fics, ok?

Desculpem qualquer coisa e muito obrigada pela paciência com essa kouhai n.n

Ety


End file.
